


this i promise you

by thewritething (melissa13)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa13/pseuds/thewritething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t care if we get married in five days from now or five years,” Wally said, peering up at her. “All that matters is that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Raquel's wedding, Post-Season Two fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	this i promise you

**Author's Note:**

> Take a dip into Melissa’s headcanon pool. The waters are cheesy and fluffy with a dash of funny. Hope you all enjoy! :)

**this i promise you**

“At this time, the bride and groom would like to invite you all out to the dance floor to join them.”

Wally watched with a smile on his face as little Amistad toddled out onto the dance floor to meet his mother and father. He’d never seen Raquel happier as she cradled her son in her arms while swaying gently back and forth with her new husband. Wally gave the newly married pair a contemplative look before turning to the young woman sitting to his left. Artemis’ eyes were also on the little family, only momentarily distracted by Zatanna dragging Dick out of his chair and onto the dance floor. An amused noise escaped her before she turned to him, no doubt feeling the heat of his gaze.

He had been caught staring at her more than a few times lately, but no one would have been able to blame him. A month later and he still had a hard time believing she was home, safe and sound, and that they’d finally beaten the Light once and for all. Every morning, he pinched himself when he woke up, convinced that he was still dreaming when he found her snuggled up against his side.

“Aren’t you going to drag me to dance, too, babe?” he asked playfully.

“My feet hurt enough in these heels,” Artemis said with a smirk. “I don’t need you stepping on my toes.”

Wally clutched his chest. “I’ll have you know that I’ve become a much better dancer since Winter Formal.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it,” Artemis teased as she gracefully stood up from her chair. She looked beautiful in her long, purple bridesmaid dress, her hair done up elegantly, and Wally was struck speechless for a moment.

He hurried to stand and offered her his arm. “Prepare to be amazed,” he said, leading her out onto the dance floor.

Wally pulled her close and they swayed back and forth in time with the music, Artemis gradually leaning closer until her cheek ended up resting against his shoulder. Having her this close to him still made him as ridiculously excited as it had when he was younger, and Wally knew it always would.

“They look so happy,” Artemis said suddenly, and Wally followed her gaze to where Raquel and her family were dancing, all with wide smiles on their faces.

“They really do,” he agreed. His eyes floated over the rest of the couples out on the dance floor, alighting on Dinah and Ollie nearby, and Mal and Karen beyond them. He spared a look back at Raquel and her husband, noticing their entwined fingers and the way they barely took their eyes off of each other.

_I want that._

“I can’t believe Raquel is married,” Artemis mused, letting Wally twirl her. She was back in his arms a second later. “It seems so surreal.”

“It really does,” Wally said distractedly, thinking about the small box tucked away in his inner suit pocket, close to his heart. He’d been carrying the ring around with him since before she’d left to go undercover, and the weight of it had been a comfort to him while she’d been gone. Since she’d been back, though, he’d been sidetracked by his relief and elation at her return, and had let his plans fall the wayside, but all of a sudden they returned with full force. He could think of little else beyond slipping the ring on her finger, and now, what was stopping him from asking that one, all important question you ask someone you want to spend the rest of your life with? Nothing.

“Wally?”

Her voice broke through the suddenly nervous fog in his brain, and he realized that he’d stopped dancing at some point. The couples around them floated by obliviously, but Artemis peered up at him, confusion and a hint of worry clouding her grey eyes.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” he asked her, ignore her inquiry.

“Yes, about five times,” Artemis said. She raised an eyebrow in playful suspicion. “You’re complimenting me excessively; that means you want something.”

Any other time Wally would have given her his patented ‘Who me?’ look, but this was just any other time. Instead, he noted. “Yeah, I do,” he said, the words coming out a little hoarse and raspy due to his sudden dry mouth. Wally knew it was a longshot, that she might say they were too young, and she would be right. They were still very young, but they had overcome so much. There was good chance that she might say no, but something inside of him told him that she wouldn’t. He gently dropped their dancing stance and reached into his pocket, taking a deep breath. He watched Artemis’ expression go from perplexed to shocked as he took the small, black box out and opened it. “Marry me?”

He was sure he’d never seen her eyes so wide; not even when Jade dropped by with Lian for the first time. “Wally, what—?”

Wally interrupted before she could continue. “Before you say no, listen to me,” he pleaded, taking her hand in his. “I know we’re young, and we still have school and a million other things to deal with, but, Artemis, I’ve loved you since I was 16-years-old, before I even understood what love really meant. We’ve been through every high and every low together, and every day I feel like I discover something new about you; something else that I love.”

He hadn’t planned what he was going to say, since this was more on the spontaneous side, but the teary-eyes gleam in her eye said that, for once, it didn’t matter. He was encouraged by the tender expression of love on her face as well as the quick squeeze of her hand. “There isn’t and never will be anyone else for me,” he told her, believing it with every fiber of his being. “We don’t have to get married right away. This doesn’t have to be an engagement ring. You can think of it more as a promise ring, if you like. But, what d’you say?” he asked, swallowing nervously. “Make me the happiest son-of-a-gun on the planet?”

Artemis chuckled lightly and wiped a stray tear away from her eye. “Aren’t you supposed to be down on one knee or something?” she teased, her voice cracking midway through.

Wally laughed in relief, a wide grin splitting his face. “Bustin’ my hump mid-proposal,” he said, shaking his head.

He obliged her though, kneeling in front of her, one hand proffering the ring box and the other grasping hers. He vaguely heard Zatanna squeal, “Oh, my god!” as people around them became aware of what was going on. Every eye in the room seemed to be on them, but Wally and Artemis only had eyes for each other.

“I don’t care if we get married in five days from now or five years,” Wally said, peering up at her; his lover, his best friend, his other half. “All that matters is that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Artemis?”

Her eyes were shining with tears, but her smile said it all. “As if you could find anyone else to put up with you,” she joked, causing the onlookers to laugh. He ignored them and waited expectantly. “Yes,” she finally whispered, causing Wally’s heart to soar. She laughed, an uncharacteristically giddy laugh, and he took the ring out of it’s box and slid it into place on her finger. “Absolutely, yes.”

Everyone around them cheered and clapped, he thought he heard Dick let out a loud whoop somewhere nearby, but Wally was too focused on leaping to his feet and embracing Artemis in a hug so enthusiastic, he lifted her off her feet. He couldn’t believe his luck, couldn’t figure out what he’d done to deserve being so happy. He set Artemis, his  _fiancé_ , back on her feet and pulled her into a long lingering kiss amid much catcalling and wolf-whistling.

When they broke away, he leaned his forehead down against hers, entwining their fingers together and enjoying the cold metal of her ring against his skin. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Artemis said, her grey eyes shining with the same elated gleam he knew was echoed in his own eyes.

The rest of the wedding reception passed in a blur of congratulations, dancing, and cake. Somehow, Wally was sure it was Zatanna’s doing, the bouquet ended up in Artemis’ hands as did the garter in Wally’s, and the party guests were left in stitches at Wally’s attempts to slide the flimsy lace up Artemis’ leg. The party lasted all night, into the morning, and for Wally and Artemis, being able to celebrate Raquel’s happiness and their own with their closest friends seemed to make the stress and the heartache of last six months worth it.

The best part of the evening, however, was when they returned home to Palo Alto and fell asleep in each other’s arms, secure in the knowledge that they would wake up to each other every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
